1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to screens and other fillers for openings in various structures. More specifically this invention relates to fillers that close an opening through a structure, that are self-supporting in use and that facilitate storage when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Screens and other like fillers are used in a variety of applications to close an opening, through a structure as, for example, an opening through a building , automobile or boat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,917 (1973) to Antinone discloses a filler in the form of a detachable flexible screen for protecting garages, porches, terraces and summerhouses from annoying pests. The detachable flexible screen includes a sheet of screening material binding for upper and lower horizontal margins and vertical margins. The binding includes a strip of water-resistant flexible material folded longitudinally and disposed about the margins of the sheet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,587 (1991) to York a portable screen door insert constitutes a self-supporting filler in a standard door frame. The frame of the screen door insert is hinged to fold in half upon itself to provide compact storage.
A number of fillers have been developed for use in automobiles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,087 (1958) to Janaman discloses a portable automobile screen with frame members that support a screen material and with a vertically disposed hinged joint that connects the frame members. The upper and side edges of the hinged assembly are shaped to fit within the upper and side window channel grooves of an automobile window when the screen is in a flat or open position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,790 (1984) to Clapsaddle a filler in the form of a removable automobile window screen includes a pair of flexible and resilient elongated blocks. Each block has a pair of longitudinal edges and a plurality of ventilation holes. The blocks are in At abutment at positions along, but slightly spaced from, their longitudinal edges. A flexible elongated screen is abutably disposed between the blocks. The window screen possesses sufficient rigidity to extend to the opposing window frame elements when disposed in the window opening, yet possesses sufficient flexibility to be longitudinally rolled when not disposed in the window opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,471 (1991) to Golden discloses a self-mounting vehicle screen including a flexible screen material with mounting means along its periphery. The mounting means are resilient projections that temporarily entangle with the fabric surrounding the vehicle opening so the screen may be detached and reattached repeatedly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,616 (1994) to Sholtz, a vehicle window screen has a screen portion and a surrounding frame. The frame is secured along the edge of and interiorly of the vehicle window. The window is hinged attached along one edge to a side of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,906 (1995) to Cason discloses a screen assembly for a rear window of a vehicle. The assembly comprises a generally rectangular frame adapted to fit into the rear window opening in each vehicle. Upper and lower channels in each of the horizontal frame sides are adapted to receive at least one closure member that closes a portion defined by the frame. A screen with a peripheral support fits within the frame. The frame is detachably disposed relative to the closure member to fill the area defined by the frame so the screen can be readily removed from the frame.
Pleasure sail and power boats define another application for such removable fillers for purposes of closing hatches and companionways. Such fillers with screens prevent bugs from entering a cabin but enhance ventilation. Fillers with transparent panels allow exterior light illuminate a cabin interior, but prevent pests and rain from entering the cabin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,905 (1991) to Raynor discloses a collapsible hatch screen. A square-shaped screen frame is rigid on all four sides and bendable in all four corners. A square-shaped piece of screening sized to fit within the screen frame and a square-shaped border member which covers the screen frame is attached to all four edges of the piece of screening. The screen frame then can be folded and rolled up into a compact configuration for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,478 (1992) to Strieb also discloses a temporary insert screen for boats and the like. The screen comprises a central section of conventional screening material, an edging and an outer edge. The edging is formed of a strong, lightweight material with a sewn hem into which a weighted chain is attached. The weighted chain resides in full pressure contact about an opening to be screened on the boat when the screen is installed. The edging is positioned in abutting broad contact with any framing means of the opening to better withstand frictional abuse generated by frequency of contact.
These references disclose screens with one configuration for use and another configuration for storage. The Clapsaddle, Raynor and Strieb patents further disclose screens that minimize storage volume when the screens are not in use. The Clapsaddle patent specifically discloses a multiple element structure that requires interaction with other elements in order to be supported in an automobile window. Further, the filler is narrow and provides minimal amount of air flow through the unit. The Raynor and Strieb patents maximize the amount of screen area that covers an opening to enhance ventilation. The Raynor patent with its collapsible frame and material that attaches to the hatch frame is complicated to manufacture and requires multiple steps to use. Moreover, in boats some hatch frames are finished wood, so the application of a strip of hook and loop material detracts from the overall aesthetics of a cabin and may release from the hatch frame with use. The Strieb patent eliminates the need for a hook and loop material by utilizing a chain. The use of a chain or other weighted edge construction requires that a significant portion of the screen lie on a horizontal surface. Moreover, installation from inside the cabin can be difficult because the weighted edge lies on the exterior of the cabin. The chain also adds cost. Should the screen fall overboard, the weight of the chain will cause the screen to sink quickly. What is needed, but not disclosed in the foregoing references, is a one piece filler for an opening through a structure, such as a building opening, automobile window or boat hatch or companionway, that is self-supporting, rigid, lightweight and that is adapted for easy use in a variety of configurations.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a filler for an opening through a structure that is self-supporting in a planar orientation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a filler for an opening through a structure that does not require any modification to the supporting structure.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a filler for an opening through a structure in which a peripheral frame supporting a central panel constitutes a minimum portion of the total area of the structure opening.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a self-supporting planar filler that is flexible for facilitating storage between uses.
Yet still another object of this invention is to provide a filler for a structural opening that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Still yet another object of this invention is to provide a filler for a structural opening that is easy to install and remove.
In accordance with this invention, a filler for an opening through a structure comprises a flexible panel, a planar base frame and a cover. The planar base frame has an opening therethrough and is composed of a closed cell foam material with density, memory and flexibility characteristics that allow the frame to be folded and to relax to a substantially planar configuration. The cover has an opening therethrough coextensive with the opening through the base frame whereby the base frame and cover support the panel by capturing its edges therebetween.